Balance
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: Yachiru is captain of squad 11. Her strength is unparalleled as is her mind. She needs no one. But Soul Society needs her. An ancient foe has returned to Soul Society and she alone can save them. Its all a balancing act, with her at the center. yachiruxoc
1. Prolouge: To Love Another

wahoo for prologues! yeahhhh! there is a longer story to come after this, it may take some time as im working out the kinks still. its short, but it gives sort of an overview of how yachiru became a captian. the fic will center around yachiru and an oc.

This is a fic-thing about Kenpachi and Yachiru. It's told from Yachiru's pov. IT IS PURELY FAMILIAL LOVE.

I don't own bleach. Or anything associated with it. This is purely fanmade.

To Love Another

He was always one for firsts.

_The first time he saw me he gave me a name._

_The first time I said my name, he gave me a smile. _

He always knew exactly what to give me when I was little, just like when I was older.

_The first time I faced a test in Kidou and did perfectly he gave me a new kind of joy...candy!_

_The first time I threw another soul reaper to the ground he gave me a seat on his shoulder. _

And even as I aged more he still knew what to give me.

_The first time I fought a hollow on my own and won he gave me a ranked seat in his squad. _

_The first time I used my bankai, he made me his lieutenant. _

They were not always what I had wanted most.

_The first time I kissed a boy he gave me a lengthy lecture and the boy a black eye._

But they were always exactly what I needed most.

_The first time I watched a friend die to protect me he gave me a hug and a shoulder to cry on. _

No matter what I thought at the time, they were always an honor and a privilege.

_The first time I landed a decent blow on him and knocked him down he gave me a silver bell of my own. _

All through his life and even after, when I did something right or hard, he would grant me a present.

_And the first day I had to live without him, he gave me something; he gave me a captain's robe and a squad of my own. _

He had given me anything that ever meant something to me, and always it was like nothing I'd ever had before.

_He gave me a home and a family. He gave me a place and he gave me a time. He gave me a purpose. _

And it is for that reason alone, for him alone, that I am still fighting. Bells 'n all.

* * *

yay, ok so, please review so that i can get rolling on this fic and make it go somewhere! i will update my other stuff if i feel motivated....... yeah........

reviews are like sunshine and chocolate.


	2. Prolouge 2: A Storm Comes

Ok so this has in fact led to a fic… yay?!?!? I guess. Sadly this yet another prologue. More setting up the conflict than the people, well sorta. Yeah. Oh well.

Um so it is completely Yachiru centric with Yachiru x oc as its shipping, um, if ur objected to yumikkaku tho, I would warn you… I mean, I guess u could definitely ignore it… but, yeah. Just be forewarned.

I DONT OWN BLEACH!!!!!! yay.

Chapter 1: Yet Another Prologue

The dream was fitful. She was wandering down a dirty path, dusty and dilapidated. It was night the dark adding to the overwhelming feeling of lost hope and rejection. She immediately recognized a poorer district of Rukongai from her days living as a soul here and then from her later patrols as a soul reaper. It was a bitterly cold night, strangely so for soul society and the wind blew with great ferocity almost as if it was trying to outrun the cold. She glanced down at her own black hair swirling around her shoulders with the one streak of white she'd had almost longer than she could remember. Almost. Her robes, the ones she slept in, did nothing to keep the cold out and Kaminari wondered how this would affect her health. She kept going though, never stopping, down the path. It wasn't until she came face to face with two infants looking as terrified as their childish expressions could allow, all alone out in the cold, that she understood. This was no dream. This was a flashback.

The two little girls were not infants as she had predicted, but small children. The two were twins; their names were Reina and … Kaminari. Yes, it was her own introduction to soul society she was reliving. She followed the girls as they shuffled through the streets; they had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. The hours progressed and she was beginning to wonder what would happen, how long she was expected to stay, when the two girls lay down in an ally to sleep. Together, for the other was all they had.

The scene faded to white and then came back again only this time it was day. A bright and clear sky bloomed above and it was pleasantly warm. She was in a place, she knew immediately. It was a small but clean house that they had lived in for their childhood. Kami, as she was called then, ran out of the house first, she had immerged directly following a crash and she was carrying something under her shirt which looked suspiciously like a bunch of cookies. Kami had black hair, no white, and dark eyes. Her skin was tanned and tough looking, her fingernails dirty. She laughed manically running with her prize clutched to her chest. Her hair was cropped close; in fact she looked more like a boy than a girl in some ways. Following her a few minutes later came Reina. She had long white hair, and pale icy blue eyes. Her skin looked whiter than bone and her lips were pink, like a sakura blossom. She walked from the house, following her sister's tracks. Saying nothing.

The scene faded away with the shouts of their adopted mother echoing through the street. Once again a new scene appeared. This one Kaminari recognized instantly. A teenage looking girl was being berated by a store owner. She had messily cut short hair, gangly limbs and blood red lips. Obviously it was Kami, older, thinner if possible, and flatter too. Never one to look like a girl, Kaminari reflected. Just then she noticed another girl scowling in the corner. Her hair however, fell to her waist, pure white as snow. She wore a beautiful kimono that accented her already distinctly female figure. She glared at the girl who was smirking at the much larger man. Suddenly a hand came out and spun the shop owner around. He was promptly knocked out by the figure of someone whom would become one of her greatest friends and allies. A much younger Ukitake stood where the shop owner had been as he appraised the defiant teen. A small smile crept across his face, and Kaminari laughed, knowing this only had made her angrier. Just as she was about to take a swing at the cloaked stranger, a white hand fluttered to her shoulder, restraining her. Obvious surprise crossed Ukitake's face as Reina stepped up behind her sister. He stroked his chin and frowned for a second before his eyes widened. He took off his cloak revealing that he was a shinigami. The scene faded. That had been the day that Ukitake had brought them to the sereitei for training. They had excelled there and quickly became famous for being the best pair of fighters and two of the most powerful shinigami ever to be in the program. They had graduated with flying colors and moved into high seated positions in the squads. It was the beginning of the 13, and as they grew from 6 squads to the 13, they both attained captaincies. They were incredibly powerful, but their true natures came through too much for some. They were called Yin and Yang. Kaminari had grown into her womanhood eventually and embraced it when it happened. She was full figured and had longer hair. Kami had always been the naughty type. She loved all kinds of trouble and she loved causing it. Quite honestly in those days anarchy would have fit her just fine, Kaminari reflected watching the older versions go through various activities. Reina on the other hand was a perfect angel. She was singularly beautiful her long white hair, now loosely tied back. She was perfect. She followed the rules to the letter, and hated the rather lackadaisical way in which sereitei chose to punish those who broke the rules.

The scene reformed again and now the young Kami was seen leaving sereitei. She had been asked to leave the premise until she was better able to maintain self control. Her captaincy passed to the man who would decades later be replaced by Zaraki Kenpachi who would decades after that be replaced by a young girl by the name of Yachiru Kusajishi, but Kaminari found this unimportant. She saw later when a wise old man paid her a visit, lending her some of his wisdom and time. She traveled with this man for only a few months, listening but hardly speaking. He taught her everything he knew, and they never reentered society in those weeks. When they did, she was shocked to see that in the middle of her still young black hair, there was a steak of the purist white. The old man told her that it had grown in, and she began to think that it was a symbol of her new inner balance. She returned. She was accepted. She then learned something devastating. She sister had gone crazy. She had recruited some other shinigami and attempted to construct a coup to purify sereitei. It had failed, but only just barely and she was preparing for another attack. It would be up to Kaminari to stop her.

When she returned an epic battle had ensued. The raw spiritual energies that shot through sereitei as their extra, was enough to force most captains to their knees. They had fought for days, swords clanging bankais raging out of control. Eventually though, it became clear that Kaminari had the upper hand. In one last blast of reiatsu that would burn the eyes of anyone looking at it, and would redefine the word 'raw power' for the rest of time, Kaminari defeated her sister. No she defeated her enemy, Rin. She had gone, she was not dead, no merely gone, and as she had prepared to shunpo away, Rin, bloody and beaten, muttered her final words that Kami would hear to date.

"I shall return and purge this city of scum like you." Like you rang through her head, echoing off both young and old Kaminaris minds.

The scene faded and Kami shot up in her bed and lit a candle. The words still ringing through her head. The time had finally come. She was returning. Rin was coming home, and they couldn't defeat her. They were not powerful enough, and with that her candle guttered and hissed out leaving her in the dark, with her dark thoughts.

* * *

you kno how much u love reviews? i love them just as much!!! make my day? hit the button, pleaseeeeee???!!!!???!!!

btw! kaminari means thunder, and Rin means purity and justice i think. :?)


End file.
